


Wrap You Up And Keep You Warm

by egoanesthesia



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, soft oh my god it's SO SOFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoanesthesia/pseuds/egoanesthesia
Summary: Kisses and cuddles to keep warm.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 50
Kudos: 153
Collections: Schitt's Creek: Frozen Over (2020)





	Wrap You Up And Keep You Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCFrozenOver2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCFrozenOver2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Characters of your choice - it's very chilly! Person A is quite cold. (Do they run cold, did they underdress? etc.) Person B is very warm, thank you (Do they run hot? They have a fabulous oversized coat, sweats and blankets?) How does Character B warm Character A up.
> 
> To whomever prompted this and to all you lovely readers!
> 
> Title is my own and I am not creative.

It there's one thing you could assume about David Rose just by the way he dresses, it would probably be that he is always, always cold. Most of his outfits involve either a sweater, layers, or both. So it's no surprise that on the coldest day of the season so far, he wakes up shivering under a pile of blankets. 

It's their day off from the store, but he isn't surprised when he looks over and sees Patrick's side of the bed empty. David sits up a little and wraps himself up in a blanket burrito more fully as he looks out the window. A few flurries of snow are falling steadily and it looks absolutely fucking freezing so he burrows himself deeper into the blankets.

"Morning sunshine!" Patrick says as he slowly pushes their bedroom door open and makes his way back to their bed. He's carrying two steaming mugs in his hands so he sets them down on his nightstand as he crawls back into bed. Once he's settled under the duvet, he reaches over and grabs one of the mugs, handing it to his husband who reaches his hand just the tiniest bit out of the blankets to retrieve it.

"Good morning and thank you for this." David smiles happily and leans over to press a gentle kiss to his husband's cheek.

"Anytime, my love. Are you really that cold?" He asks, gesturing to the blankets as he picks up his own mug of tea.

"Yes Patrick, I am this cold. It's fucking freezing in here!" David whines, voice rising in pitch dramatically.

"Okay, okay. I didn't know, I'm sorry. Here, come here." Patrick says softly as he shifts to make room for David to cuddle up beside him. Patrick takes David's mug while he rearranges himself and the blankets so that he's still wrapped up like burrito, but also tucked up against his husband's warm body.

Patrick hands the mug of coffee back to David and places a gentle kiss to the top of his head. 

"I turned the heat up when I was in the kitchen. It should go on again soon." Patrick says softly, his lips still pressed against David's temple.

"I thought you weren't cold?" David says, not accusingly just genuinely curious. For as long as he's known Patrick, he can barely think of a handful of times his boyfriend-turned -husband has complained about being cold, aside from when he had the flu last winter.

"I'm not cold." Patrick says matter-of-factly.

David looks up at him in confusion, his eyebrow quirking up slightly.

"David, we've been married for three years and we've known each other for almost six...do you really think I didn't realize you run cold?" Patrick asks, a teasing smirk on his face.

David stops. Even after almost six years of being on the receiving end of love and care from the one and only Patrick Brewer, it still never fails to knock the air right out of his chest whenever he remembers that yes, Patrick really does remember the little things about David. All of the pieces, and details, and idiosyncrasies that make up David Rose that no one before Patrick, not even his own family really, had bothered to pay attention to or remember...those were the things that Patrick never forgets.

"I love you." David says as a response, his eyes shining with unshed tears at just how much he fucking loves his husband.

If Patrick is shocked by David not teasing back, he doesn't show it. He just sets his mug on his nightstand and cups David's face gently in his warm hands. Recognition shines in Patrick's eyes when David meets them because of fucking course his amazing, sweet, beautiful husband knows how much him remembering something as stupid as 'David is always cold' means to David.

"I love you." Patrick replies, his thumb gently caressing David's cheekbone as they lean towards each other and press their lips together in a slow, deep kiss.

When they pull back, a couple of the tears in David's eyes have escaped and are cascading down his cheeks, so Patrick uses his thumb and gently wipes them away, pressing kisses all over David's face once they're dry.

"So I know it's freezing and it's our day off today, but I have an idea." Patrick says once they've both got their mugs back in their hands and are sipping on their warm drinks.

"Patrick, I love you, but if you even suggest going outside I am going to fucking divorce your ass right now." David says, his voice teasing but Patrick doesn't even want to test out how serious that threat is. Patrick smiles at his husband and moves a hand to the back of his head to play with the soft hairs there in the way he knows relaxes David.

"I would never." He smirks.

"Mmhmm yeah sure. What's your idea then?" David says, his eyes rolling fondly.

"Hot chocolate and romcoms by the fire." Patrick says, a dazzling smile taking over his features as he looks up to see David's reaction.

"Really?!" David says, bouncing excitedly in place. Patrick can't help the small laugh at his adorable husband.

"Yes really. I built the fire when you were asleep and set out a bunch of blankets." Patrick says.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." David says as he peppers Patrick's face with excited kisses before bouncing out of bed, somehow still wrapped in a few blankets, and waiting by the door for Patrick to join him. Patrick just smiles, gets up, and follows his husband downstairs.

//

Hours later, now on their fifth refills of hot chocolate, and their fourth movie, David leans up from his place on Patrick's chest and kisses his jaw.

"Hmm what's that for?" Patrick says softly, his hand still carding gently through David's hair.

"I love you. Thank you for today." David says softly, pressing a few more kisses down Patrick’s neck to his heart.

"I love you David." He says, scratching softly at David's head with the hand in his hair.

"Mmm we should do this again tomorrow." David says, a tiny smirk on his face, already anticipating his husband's response.

"If only we didn't have a business to run." Patrick says, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"But like, what if it's just as cold as today...or even colder?" David shivers and burrows further into Patrick's embrace for dramatic effect.

Patrick laughs softly and, as if they'd planned it, he quotes along with the movie, "I like you very much. Just as you are."


End file.
